ECHO/Crusher
, , and |singers = GUMI English |producers = CIRCRUSH * Crusher (music, lyrics, VSQ, illust) * CircusP (tuning, mastering) * MystSaphyr (video) |links = }} Background "ECHO" is an original song by CIRCRUSH, a collaboration between Crusher and CircusP. It became very popular shortly after its upload on Nico Nico, reaching #1 on Weekly VOCALOID Ranking and receiving many derivative works. The name of the character in the video is "Primadonna". The lyrics to "ECHO" are vague, and can be interpreted in many different ways; Crusher has expressly stated that there is no particular meaning to ECHO's lyrics, and that some fans have explained the lyrics better than Crusher could herself.Thanks for 800,000 views! - Google+ This song has entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence this is one of Crusher's most notable songs, one of CircusP's most notable songs, and one of GUMI's most notable songs. This song has been featured on 's ranking show "Rank Oukoku" as 2nd most popular VOCALOID song of 2014 on Niconico Video.TBS Television: Rank OukokuECHO on TV - KEEPING IT SURREAL (blog post) "ECHO" is also available in JOYSOUND and Club DAM, allowing it to be sung in Japanese karaoke bars.ECHO in a Club DAM karaoke bar - KEEPING IT SURREAL (blog post) Succeeding versions Lyrics The clock stopped ticking forever ago How long have I been up? I don't know I can't get a grip, but I can't let go There wasn't anything to hold onto, though Why can't I see, Why can't I see All the colors That you see? Please can I be, Please can I be Colorful and free? What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight The trembling fear Is more than I can take When I'm up against The echo in the mirror ECHO... I'm gonna burn my house down Into an ugly black I'm gonna run away now And never look back I'm gonna burn my house down Into an ugly black I'm gonna run away now And never look back I'm gonna burn my house down Into an ugly black I'm gonna run away now And never look back I'm gonna burn my house down Into an ugly black I'm gonna run away now And never look back I'm gonna burn my house down And never look back And never look back AND NEVER LOOK BACK What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight The trembling fear Is more than I can take When I'm up against The echo in the mirror The trembling fear Is more than I can take When I'm up against The echo in the mirror Derivatives |utau = (Trapeze) |producers = Shiogama (tuning), hikage (mixing), tama (UST), Neochroma (VCCV English lyrics conversion) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm28385219; yt 6-V9fEzssqQ; sc shiogama/utauvccvecho-trapezevb }} |human = (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm24683430 }} (vocals), Eon (mixing), ajimita (illust), Michikora (movie) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm25046952; yt dNerlt0zlYw }} (vocals), Araki (cover, arrange), Shino (guitar) |categories = Human cover; Remix |links = nn sm25103020; yt Q6-M3noWF2w }} (vocals), Mabudachi (mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm27063310 }} (vocals), TomoboP (mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm27411556; yt wDCyOnFKqT8 }} (vocals), CircusP (mixing), Mystsaphyr (video) |categories = Human cover |links = yt gAKQ13m452o }} (vocals), Giga-P (vocals, mixing) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm28836144; yt LSxMaomjUPw }} (vocals), dj-Jo (remix), LuLuSeason (illust) |categories = Human cover |links = yt p4e5reGtKJA }} (vocals), N.U. (screams), Cally Q (rap lyrics), GongJun (mixing), Nanji (encode), Tsukamoto.G (video), Fade (illust) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm28269895; yt y-OEpVT9Vsc }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literature On October 8, 2015, the one year anniversary of the song, it was announced that ECHO would be receiving a Japanese novel adaption.@PHPcomix It will be written by Akira and illustrated by Oguchi, one of the official illustrators for Kantai Collection.ECHO novel website A promotional video was uploaded on February 12, 2016. An English translation of the novel was released. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * Download feat. 初音ミク * EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF GUMI from Megpoid * EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music * CONCIENTIA ft. 3 remixes Concerts This song has been performed as part of the setlist for the Vocaloid performance at Niconico Cho Party 2015, as a remix/duet with Hibikase. Trivia * This is the first song by a western VOCALOID producer to enter the Hall of Legend. * The song was originally to be sung by Megurine Luka. CircusP cites himself as the reason why it ended up being sung by GUMI.Let's try to tune Nana English [Attempt 2 Gallery Crusher-P - ECHO (2).png|Art included with the MP3 download Echo.png| Cover art of remastered version. ECHO Novel.jpg|Cover art for the novel References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI